Transferred
by TasiaToxic
Summary: Someone new is joining the Iwatobi Swim Club! And he's brought along an (unofficial) assistant club manager! (bad at descriptions, and titles since this wasn't meant to be published in the first place. Still writing! Makoto x OC x Rin. Maybe a couple different pairings too later on)
1. Swim Club

"Why isn't anyone coming?" Haru asked.  
"We are at a disadvantage this season." Rei stated, looking down at the rather disgusting pool.  
"We could walk around the school in our swimsuits?!" Nagisa suggested. As they waited they all threw out ideas on how to get people to join the swim club.  
"Excuse me?" A voice called as it made its way up the stairs to the pool area. He was an averaged height boy, around 5'10. He had natural, dark tan skin and deep amber eyes. He had slightly long, cropped black hair with an undercut, styled up in a small messy pompadour. He wore the Iwatobi school uniform, rather loosely. "I was told I would find the swim club here."  
"Yes, that's right. I'm Tachibana Makoto. I'm the captain." Makoto walked towards the boy, holding out a hand. The boy took it and shook it firmly.  
"I'm Jordan Reynolds. I'm a new 2nd year student from America. It's nice to meet you." Jordan bowed, and surveyed the other people standing around. His face dropped when he saw the condition of the pool.  
"Oh. The pool isn't exactly open yet. But we will get it opened soon. So you can try out then!" Gou announced.  
"You must be Miss. Gou Matsuoka, the manager of the club. Please to meet you." Jordan bowed to her. She put a hand on her cheek, blushing a bit. "Well let me know when that'll be." He turned on his heel and exited.


	2. Try Out

"Wooow~" Gou sighed in a sing-song voice. Makoto had arranged for Jordan to swim in the public tournament as his try out. He wore a suit in similar length to Haru's, but with pastel green and blue designs. "His abs are perfect." Gou sang. They all looked over at him. He was speaking with a small girl, She couldn't be taller that 5"0. She had long wavy, reddish brown hair. She had a light tan complexion compared to Jordan and bright hazel eyes, covered by big dark glasses. She had great posture, and watched everyone who passed her, she seemed a bit standoffish, but more than that, scared. She took Jordan's jacket and walked to the stands.

"What is your strategy behind your swim wear?" Rei asked Jordan as he stretched. Jordan looked at him confused. "You must have a reason you choose that!"  
"Green and blue are my friend's favorite colors. She picked it out for me." Jordan stated.  
"That's so cute that your girlfriend picked it out for you!" Nagisa smiled.  
"Girlfriend?" Jordan scoffed, "I don't have a girlfriend. I'm gay." There was some whistles to notify swimmers to get in place. Jordan ran off, leaving everyone a bit stunned. Gou let out a soft, "why..?"  
As they all took their places in the stands, they noticed the girl Jordan had been talking to before, leaning right up against the edge, not far from where they stood.  
"Ready..." The man started.  
"He has great form." Rei stated. The small whistle blew and he dove in. Everyone took off and Jordan quickly took the lead.  
"Breaststroke." Nagisa noted. He swam exceptionally fast for someone using that particular stroke. He reached one end and turned, quickly reaching the other, coming in first in his group. He pulled himself out of the pool and headed towards the lockers. Makoto looked over and saw that the girl was gone too. When it was all over, the Iwatobi team exited, gathering out in front.  
"That was amazing Haruka-senpai!" Gou cheered.  
"Jordan-chan!" Nagisa called out, waving the boy and his friend over. Jordan looked down at his friend with a surprised expression and laughed. They walked over to the group.  
"That's the first time I've been called that." Jordan laughed, speaking to his friend in english.  
"You were great!" "You can definitely be in the swim club." Gou and Makoto praised him.  
"Excellent. Thank you so much." Jordan bowed. The girl's face changed from a tired expression, to a heart warming smile.  
"We have to get home soon." The girl stated in english, pulling at Jordan's jacket to show him her watch.  
"I will see you all later." Jordan and the girl bowed to the group and walked off.  
"If that's not his girlfriend, is it his sister?" Nagisa asked.  
"They do kind of look alike." Rei responded.  
"She looks a little familiar somehow." Gou stated. 


	3. Aviator

Jordan was in the same class as Nagisa and Rei. Nagisa showed him around the school and taught him anything about it that he'd need to know. Rei added in tidbits of information when he could, between Nagisa's nonstop talking.  
"Even with you joining, it would be nice to get some more members." Rei explained. They waited for people to come silently. Gou had brought Jordan a uniform as they waited.  
"At this point we'll have to run naked through the halls, Rei-chan!" Nagisa said. Rei and Nagisa fought, or brainstormed, whatever you would call it. Later on they all traveled to 'Iwatobi S.C. Returns' for practice and evaluation. When they were finishing up, Coach Sasabe told them about an event he was holding for the grand opening. As he spoke, Jordan looked at his phone.  
"She'll be here any minute." Jordan said.  
"Oh is your friend coming to watch us?" Nagisa asked.  
"Uh.. not really. She's just picking me up." Jordan laughed nervously.  
"I meant to ask you. Is she your sister or something? Since you said she wasn't a girlfriend." Rei stated.  
"Well, I consider her one, but we're just close childhood friends." Jordan stated. They all jumped in the pool for a little bit more practice before helping Coach Sasabe with hanging up posters.  
"Jordan?" A voice called out. Makoto was getting out of the water and was the first to notice her. Her hair was wrapped up on top of her head in a messy bun which made multiple piercings in both of her ears very easy to spot. Jordan got out of the pool and walked towards her with a smile. Nagisa and Gou ran up to them.  
"This is your friend Jordan-chan?" Nagisa asked, though he knew the answer. Everyone else crowded around them.  
"This is Mastuoka Gou, Hazuki Nagisa, Ryugazaki Rei, Nanase Haruka and Tachibana Makoto. And this is Amakata-Sensei and Sasabe-Sensei" Jordan introduced, gesturing to each of them as they gave a slight nod or bow, "Everyone this is my friend, Avanna Robinson."  
"It's nice to meet you all." She stated. Her words were slightly mispronounced, and she spoke quietly so it was hard to tell what she had said.  
"Sorry her Japanese can still be a bit shaky at times, especially when she's nervous." Jordan laughed. Avanna playfully punched him in his arm, a slight blush on her face. "But she is very happy to meet you all." Jordan cleared up, just in case anyone was actually having trouble understanding her.  
"I'm going to go change and then we'll be heading out." Jordan said. He spoke slowly and clearly, and but it seemed she understood as she nodded as he ran off towards the locker room. There was a bit of an awkward silence. Everyone observed the girl standing near the door.  
"Oh...um..." Avanna began, everyone gave her their attention. She set her bag on the ground and pulled a small container out, "I was making some dessert for Jordan, but as always I over baked. I brought it, if you guys would like some." Her words were a bit hard to understand but when she removed the lid, and held the container out in front of her they knew what she was getting at. She revealed small, gourmet looking fruit desserts. "They are mini pavlova, with bananas, strawberries and passionfruit. It also has egg whites, cornflour, caster sugar, white vinegar and vanilla essence, so I apologize if any of you are allergic to any of those things." Rei stared at her then the dessert and then back again. She didn't seem like the type of person to make small delicate desserts. Everyone picked one up and ate.  
"This is delicious!" Nagisa beamed.  
"He's right. This tastes amazing!" Amakata smiled. Jordan walked back to the group.  
"Forcing people to like you, using desserts again?" Jordan laughed, attempting to pick one up. Avanna swatted away his hand.  
"These aren't for you. Yours are at home." Avanna glared at him.  
"Tch..." Jordan glared back at her, "Oh, I promised Sasabe-sensei, I would help with putting up posters around the city."  
"Okay. I'll help too then." Avanna forced a smile.  
"Let's split up into teams then." Gou started. "Me and Avanna-san, Makoto-senpai, Nagisa, and Jordan. And lastly Haruka-senpai and Rei-kun. Then we'll all meet back up. Okay, break!" Gou smiled, hitting her fist on her palm. The boys headed to the locker rooms to get changed, except for Jordan who was getting the posters from Sasabe.  
"Hazuki-san?" Avanna called out. Nagisa turned around, "Would you like the rest?" Avanna held out the container of desserts to him. She noticed he had took two when she initially offered them and thought he would be the most interested in taking the rest. There was still about 10 left. Nagisa nodded enthusiastically.  
"Thank you so much! And you can just call me Nagisa-chan!" He replied as he took the container.  
"Okay, Nagisa-chan." Avanna smiled.  
Gou and Avanna went around putting up posters, and asking shop owners if they could put them up in their stores or outside of them. Gou also showed Avanna around, showing her favorite places to shop and such. Avanna didn't speak up much, and just let Gou talk and nodded along. She was trying to pick up anything she could on speaking. When they met back up with the others, they started brainstorming on what kind of main event they would have. Avanna sat in silence, but eventually picked up a stray stick, and started drawing in the sand. They ended up calling a friend, and settled on a main event. They stood up and got ready to part ways.  
"Ava-chan, are you going to come to the splash fest?! You should come and watch us swim!" Nagisa asked.  
"The Aviator will be there." Jordan answered for her. He talked with the rest of the group for a while, as they picked up trash and bags.  
"You guys are so cute!" Nagisa beamed. "Especially Ava-chan!" He pulled her into a big hug. Sadly Rei had to pry Nagisa from her so they could all head home. Avanna yawned and rested her head against Jordan's arm as they walked. They headed in the same direction as Haru and Makoto.  
"Bye Nagisa-chan! Bye Gou-chan! Bye Rei-san!" Avanna sleepily called over looking over her shoulder, waving. The remaining few walked back. Makoto, Haru and Jordan talked about swimming and school, though it was mostly Makoto and Jordan. Haru and Avanna preferred to stay quiet and listen to the conversation rather than join in.  
"Okay, this is where we turn. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Jordan said as he walked off. Makoto and Haru gave him a slight wave as he walked off.  
"Bye Haruka-san! Goodbye Makoto-san!" Avanna yawned, waving. Makoto put his hand way up, waving to her.  
"Bye Avanna-c-chan!" Makoto called.  
"You like her." Haru stated, in his usual stoic way.  
"Ehh! I just met her!" Makoto replied, blushing deeply.


	4. Plans

There was still several days before the Splash Fest and the Iwatobi Swim Club was using each one to practice. Gou had explained that they would be having a relay against Samezuka, and their regimen for training. Each day they practiced at Iwatobi S.C., and each day Avanna would accompany Jordan, bringing snacks for everyone. She cheered them on as they practiced, and cleaned and helped in any way she could find, even when they insisted that there was really no need.  
"That was great Nagisa-chan!" Avanna smiled. She brought the blonde boy a towel as he pulled himself out of the pool.  
"Thanks Ava-chan! What snack did you bring today?" Nagisa asked, drying off his hair.  
"Strawberry and Chocolate Trail Mix bites. I wanted to make something a bit healthier." Avanna explained. In those few days, Avanna's japanese had improved considerably, Rei theorized it was because of immersion but Makoto said it was due to hard work. Nagisa wrapped Avanna in a big hug, twirling her around, not realizing he was still drenched. When he set her down and pulled away it was clear that her pastel green dress had also gotten soaked.  
"Oh... I'm sorry Ava-chan." Nagisa apologized, seeing what he did.  
"It's okay! No harm done! Here." Avanna held out the container of snacks to him. Jordan walked over. He put a bag on her shoulder.  
"The girl's changing room is that way." Jordan spoke, pointing. Avanna looked through the bag before walking off as everyone else sat around and ate. Gou went over their regimen for what seemed like the 20th time. Amakata and Sasabe had already left for the day, promising to see everyone tomorrow. Avanna came out of the changing room wearing mens black and gray basketball shorts, a loose fitting black 'Detroit' Tank top and a large gray cardigan over all of it. A stark contrast from what she was wearing before.  
"Oh, Jordan, we should be getting home. I want to finish dinner before it gets to late." Avanna stated as she glanced down at her phone then out the window. The sky was slowly growing darker. She lifted her and Jordan's bags onto her shoulders.  
"I was actually going to race Haru and Rei. To see if my time has improved. And we were going to lock up for Sasabe." Jordan muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Avanna dropped his bag with a loud thud.  
"Well I'll just head home then..." Avanna replied, pushing up her glasses and heading out the door.  
"It shouldn't take to long!" Jordan called after her, but she didn't look back.  
"She seemed really mad." Rei noticed.  
"She had a scary look on her face." Nagisa added.  
"Avanna is a very plan oriented person. She doesn't like it when I change plans last minute. But it'll be fine. Luckily, she can be pretty forgiving when she wants to be." Jordan explained.  
"I...I'm going to go catch up with her. Make sure she gets back safely." Makoto said, running towards the changing room. He changed as fast as he could, running out of the building, while still buttoning his shirt. It was silent before Gou said.  
"He totally likes her."

* * *

"Avanna-chan!" Makoto yelled. Avanna stopped and turned around, seeing the tall boy running after her, waving. He finally caught up to her, bent over, trying to catch his breath.  
"Makoto?" Avanna said.  
"Hi!" Makoto breathed, "I wanted to make sure..." He paused to catch his breath, "you got back safely. It's getting dark." He finished with one last huff as he straightened out.  
"Oh, Thank you!" Avanna smiled. She began walking again and Makoto walked alongside her.  
"Let me take that." Makoto said, pulling the bag off of her shoulders.  
"Thank you, Makoto." Avanna looked up at him, brightening her smile. Makoto blushed and looked at his feet while he walked. It was silent for the most part. Avanna hummed and Makoto went between watching her and then his feet. When they arrived at her house, Avanna opened the door and stepped inside. Makoto stood just outside the door nervously.  
"W-Would you like to come in? Maybe stay for dinner? It's the least I could do for you walking me home and holding my bag." Avanna asked. Makoto nodded, not really confident in himself to form words. He stepped in and took off his shoes. He hung his jacket, their bags on the hooks next to the door and closed it softly. "Sorry about the mess." He hadn't noticed it at first, but there was papers and books strewn across the living room table and floor. "I was trying to brush up on my japanese. You've probably noticed it isn't always the best."  
"I think you speak fine." Makoto replied, following Avanna to the kitchen. She pulled some things out of the fridge.  
"I'm glad you think so." Avanna started, "I was going to make karēdon buri. Is that okay?"  
"That sounds great!" Makoto answered, "Is there anyway I can help?"  
"No, no. It's fine. You have a relay coming up and you just did a lot of practice. You should just relax. Let me handle this. Plus it won't take long. A lot of it I made this morning, so I just have to put it together." Avanna countered. Makoto sat on the couch, glancing at the papers. He laughed lightly to himself as he noticed that some of them were children's beginner pages on learning japanese. Avanna spoke true, as within minutes she had two bowls set out on the kitchen table.  
"Sorry, I'm more of a baker than a chef. So I apologize in advance if its not the best." Avanna said. Makoto walked over, and gladly took a seat right next to Avanna. They both began to eat in silence.  
"This is amazing. The dashi is great!" Makoto praised.  
"Thank you so much Makoto, it means a lot!" Avanna replied. They continued to eat and finished at the same time.  
"I'll wash the dishes for you." Makoto stated, as he picked up their bowls. Avanna opened her mouth to debate but he had already started. Avanna walked towards the window and looked out.  
"I really wish Jordan would get back already. It's getting really dark." Avanna sighed, a shaken nervousness in her voice.  
"He told us that you two are childhood friends." Makoto stated, looking to start a conversation. He really didn't know much about her, besides the surface basic stuff like favorite color, which was turquoise and some hobbies, like baking.  
"Yeah, Back in America, we lived in the same village cooperative. Our moms were friends so we would always hang out. Go play basketball, go swimming, ride our bikes, all that stuff." Avanna stopped and looked at Makoto. He nodded, telling her to go on. "We went to all of the same schools, well except for high school. I started to go online and he continued at the regular school. But I would visit during lunch and after school, so we could study together and hang out. I finished school early, June of this year, and he decided to come here and finish school, so I just came too, since I've always wanted to visit and I didn't want him to be alone."  
"Why did you guys decide to come to Iwatobi? It's kind of far off from most of the big tourist spots. Most people wouldn't move here out of all the places you could live in Japan, like Tokyo." Makoto inquired.  
"Well I remember something from when I was younger. I don't know if it was a magazine, or a show, or something I overheard in a conversation, but someone or thing mentioned Iwatobi, and since then I've had my heart set on coming here. And the price of the house wasn't outrageous. Much better than the prices in Tokyo." Avanna explained.  
"So you're already finished with all of high school?" Makoto asked.  
"Yep. Going online allowed me to work at my own pace, and do more personalized work. I finished all four years of Literature, and all the required Art in just a month!" Avanna praised herself.  
"Wow. I'm horrible at Art. But my best subject is Literature." Makoto replied. He finished the dishes and wiped his hands off on a towel. He looked over at Avanna who was still staring out the window. He looked around and saw several photos and letters sitting on the kitchen island. "Is this you?" He asked, picking up a photo.  
"Haha, yeah. That's me, Jordan, My little sister May, and my older brother Taylor." Avanna smiled as she pointed at each person. "Me and Jordan were just.. 7 years old in this picture. Wow... this was 10 full years ago." The Avanna in the photo was holding a basketball in one arm and had her other arm around her sister, who couldn't have been older than 3. Taylor and Jordan had their arms around each others shoulders, smiling huge.  
"You're almost dressed exactly the same." Makoto noted, looked down at the photo and then Avanna's current outfit.  
"You're right!" Avanna smiled. Makoto looked through the other pictures. He held one up for Avanna to identify everyone.  
"That's my mom, my eldest brother Nikolai, and my youngest sister Kim. Then Jordan's mom, Grandmother and his younger sister and brother, Venice and Marcus. We took this right before we left." Avanna explained.  
"You all make a pretty big, happy family." Makoto stated, smiling down at the pictures.  
"What about you? Do you have any siblings?" Avanna asked, Makoto looked up and noticing how close Avanna was to him caused his face to heat up. _"It's just because were looking at photos, she had to get close."_ He thought.  
"I have a younger sister and brother, Ren and Ran." Makoto said.  
"Their names match! Thats so cute!" Avanna smiled, putting her hands against her cheeks, "Are they going to come to the Splash Fest? I'd love to meet them!"  
"Y-Yeah. I think they will." Makoto said. As his sentence ended the front door opened.  
"I'm home." Jordan called. He removed his shoes and entered the kitchen. "H- Oh hey Makoto."  
"Hi Jordan." Makoto smiled. He looked down at his watch. "I should probably get home. Thank you for everything Avanna-chan." Makoto stood up and walked towards the door, putting on his jacket and shoes.  
"Here you go." Avanna said, putting his bag on his shoulder. "Thank you for keeping me company." Makoto smiled and nodded. "Get home safe."  
"Thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow right?" Makoto asked as he adjusted his bag.  
"Of course! I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Makoto-chan." Avanna gave him a quick hug. Makoto's face turned bit pink from the contact. He nodded and headed out the door.  
"Look at you. Stealing all the cute guys." Jordan teased.  
"I don't have to make you food." Avanna smirked, walking to her room.  
"I'm sorry!" Jordan cried, running after her.


	5. Splash Fest

Jordan and Avanna arrived at Iwatobi S.C., seeing the familiar group of boys standing outside, waiting for them.  
"Ava-chan!" Nagisa called out.  
"Nagisa-chan!" Avanna yelled, sprinting up to the blonde. They greeted everyone with smiles.  
"Hey Avanna-chan!" Makoto said. Avanna waved at him, and at the two little kids between him and Haru. "This is Ran-chan," Makoto gestured to the girl next to him, "and Ren-chan." he gestured to the boy next to Haru. Avanna waved to both of them.  
"It's nice to meet you. I'm Avanna." She introduced herself. They both didn't say anything, but Ren pulled on Makoto's sleeve and he lowered himself down to his level. Ren whispered something to Makoto that made him laugh as he stood up. Avanna looked at him confused.  
"He said you're cute." Makoto said in english, so his little brother wouldn't understand that he just told his secret. Avanna smiled down at the little boy.  
"Sorry for making you guys wait. This one took hours getting ready." Jordan said, patting Avanna's head.  
"I like looking good!" Avanna cried, looking down at her outfit. She wore a short floral romper, the some old combat boots, and a dark green military jacket. Her hair fell over her shoulders, but some of the sides were pulled back, held with a red bow. Her glasses were crooked on her face, and she nervously adjusted them.  
"You look so pretty Ava-chan!" Nagisa complimented, grabbing Avanna's hand. They led the way inside, meeting up with Gou and Amakata. Gou gave them some programs to look through.  
"Onii-chan!" Gou yelled, "Avanna-chan, come meet my brother." Gou took Avanna's hand and pulled her towards the entrance.  
"Hey, Gou." A tall, burgundy haired boy replied. He had an orange haired boy in his arm and a gray haired boy next to him. Avanna had to stop herself from staring at Gou's brother. I mean, yes he was attractive, but he looked familiar, his sharp teeth were definitely something she remembered.  
"Good morning! I want you to meet my friend Avanna-chan!" Gou gestured to the girl next to him. "This is my bro-"  
"Wait, You're... Cute!" The orange haired boy cut in, standing directly in front of Gou. With lack of conversation, Avanna started to think, trying to figure out why he looked familiar. Makoto and everyone stood behind them.  
"Rin, and all of you, thank you for coming." Makoto said, standing directly behind Avanna, one hand on her shoulder. They all began talking and another boy came in that Gou ran up to. Avanna stood off to the side, looking down and thinking. Rin was definitely a name that she remembered. Rin and his friends started to walk off before the orange haired boy ran back, and started yelling things about himself to Gou. Rin pulled him away and continued to walk off.  
They started the event. Everyone stood at the edge of the pool, cheering others on. After the first couple events, everyone split up. Gou had told Avanna she was a judge in the muscle contest and insisted that Avanna judged too. Avanna turned down the offer. She instead went to get a drink for Jordan. In front of the vending machine, the tall dark haired boy that was with Rin earlier, was standing over Haru.  
"Haru?" Avanna called out. Both boys looked towards her quickly. Avanna barred her teeth and glared at the taller guy. He began to walk away, and Avanna ran up to Haru, intentionally running into the other guy. She knew it was immature, but she felt like she needed to for some odd reason. She didn't like the way he glared at Haru. "I was just getting a drink for Jordan, but the main event is going to start soon."  
"Right. Thanks." He stepped to the side to let Avanna get to the vending machine, and waited for her. She bought something quickly and headed back with Haru. When the relay started, Avanna stood with Gou and the others. When they started, Avanna cheered for the "Dolphin" team but under Gou's influence she found herself cheering for Rin too.  
"They are all so amazing!" Avanna beamed, watching them swim, one after another. Avanna cheered the loudest for Haru and jumped up and down with Jordan and Gou when he won it for the "Dolphins". Everyone ran up to congratulate Haru, but Avanna managed to slip out to the front of the building. When the hype died down a bit, the Iwatobi team noticed Jordan and Avanna's absence.  
"Where'd they go?" Makoto asked. The team journeyed out of the building with the rest of the crowds.  
"Are you going to be okay?" Jordan asked, holding Avanna up.  
"I'll be fine. Don't worry." Avanna said. She looked up and saw Rin and his friends leaving.  
"Great Job, Rin-kun!" Avanna called out to him. He simply nodded in acknowledgement and kept walking. Shortly after the Iwatobi team spotted them.  
"Ava-chan! We were looking for you!" Nagisa whined.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I just needed some air. It was a little crowded in there." Avanna laughed. Jordan was still hovering over Avanna, worried. "I'll be fine..." Avanna stood up straight regaining her usual great posture. Gou stood in front of Avanna, talking to her about something. She just couldn't shake it, seeing Gou's brother, Avanna knew something was familiar about the two siblings but she couldn't put her finger on it. They way her and her brother interacted was something she knew, but could it possible just remind her of her and her own brother's relationship? Or maybe her sister and her brothers?  
"Are you even listening?" Gou raised her voice, snapping Avanna from her thoughts.  
"Oh, huh, what? I'm sorry. I was lost in my thoughts. What were you saying?" Avanna chuckled.  
"You're going to come to the Iwatobi High School Festival, right?!" Gou asked, irritated. She had already asked this 3 times!  
"Um.. I guess I could go." Avanna replied.  
"Yay! Me and Ava-chan are going to have so much fun! I'll show you the pool and wh-" Nagisa's voice trailed off in Avanna's mind, becoming a low grumble. This was really eating at her.


	6. Legacy

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled after Gou's speech. Avanna and Jordan stood alongside Gou, ready to cheer the team on. As they got ready Jordan and Avanna sat to the side.  
"You've kind of become just a replacement for them." Avanna noted. During the relay the other day, and today during the festival, the rest of the team hadn't even asked Jordan if he'd like to participate in the event.  
"Yeah, I know." Jordan sighed. "But they are so close. I don't want to break that up."  
"I know what you mean." Avanna smiled.  
"I'll just be happy to... pass on their legacy, when Makoto and Haru leave I guess. That sounds weird." Jordan laughed.  
"Soooo cheesy man." Avanna playfully punched him in the arm. They went and joined Gou off to the side when the race began. Avanna could spot Makoto's blush clearly from where she was standing. Normally she would be concerned if one of her friends were self conscious about their body especially when they looked as good as Makoto did (she had to admit) but by now she knew he was just a shy person, and he was always blushing it seemed, at least to her. They cheered on their team loudly. Although Haru was exceptionally slow, Rei managed to pick up speed and win it for them. Afterwards they waited for new swim club members. Gou had gotten Avanna into the same uniform her and Nagisa were wearing.  
"I still don't get why I have to wear this too." Avanna complained.  
"Your pretty face will get us new members with great muscles!" Gou replied.  
"I don't even go to this school!" Avanna countered. When Makoto reminded them that the pool was officially opened the boys all got changed. They began to practice, all of them trying different strokes. It got late, and Jordan, Nagisa and Makoto sat on the edge of the pool, watching Rei and Haru.  
"Jordan..." Avanna started, sitting down in between him and Nagisa. She pulled on the sleeve of his jacket lightly.  
"What?" He asked, looking down at her. Everyone looked over too.  
"What is it Ava-chan?" Nagisa asked.  
"I want to try to swim like you guys!" Avanna blushed. Makoto and Nagisa looked at her in surprise, but then had huge smiles on their faces. "You guys are all so great, and I wanted to know if you could teach me."  
"I'm going to swim with Ava-chan!" Nagisa cheered.  
"She doesn't even have a swimsuit! A-And she hardly knows how." Jordan stated.  
"I know basic things, like how to float and I brought my old suit." Avanna explained, "Jordan I haven't swam in so long. Not even played around in the water. I won't do anything to strenuous."  
"Don't worry Jordan-chan. I'll help her!" Nagisa said, pulling Avanna to the girls changing room.  
"You can't go in there with her!" Rei shouted at Nagisa, grabbing him before he entered the room with her.  
"You're no fun Rei-chan." Nagisa pouted. When Avanna came out she was wearing what looked like a normal navy blue school swimsuit. She had pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and her dark glasses were missing from her face. She crossed her arms in front of her and walked over to Nagisa, almost tripping over herself.  
"I just realized this will be slightly difficult, considering my horrible depth perception without my glasses." Avanna muttered.  
"That's okay. Come on." Nagisa said, leading her to the pool. Makoto, Haru and Rei were standing in the pool, ready to help, and Jordan sat with Gou. Nagisa jumped in and Avanna put her legs in the pool. "Just hold on to me." Avanna set her hands on Nagisa's shoulders and he put his hands on her hips, slowly lowering her in. "There the first part is done." Nagisa smiled. Avanna blushed. She knew Nagisa was sweet and caring, but with his bold personality, she didn't expect him to be this gentle. Makoto slowly swam over to them. Rei looked on and Haru was doing his own thing. "Let's see you float." Nagisa put a hand on the center of her back, and lowered her. She cautiously removed her arms from around his shoulders and floated in the water. Nagisa slowly removed his hand from her back. "You're doing great Ava-chan!"  
"I told you, I know how to float and do simple things." Avanna stated.  
"We just want to make sure. We don't want to risk anything." Makoto said. "Let's see you kick." He went towards her head and grabbed her hands. She flipped herself around and started to kick. "Make your back a little straighter. Good." Makoto slowly started to let her propel them back. "You're doing great. Now your arms."  
"Well what stroke do you want to practice?" Nagisa asked.  
"Anything you guys can teach me." Avanna smiled. She straightened up and held onto Makoto. Jordan's face showed that he still didn't really approve of this. Nagisa guided her arms, teaching her how to improve her breaststroke. Makoto taught her a more advanced backstroke.  
"Now I will teach you butterfly." Rei said, pulling down his goggles and taking her from Makoto.  
"Butterfly looks silly." Avanna laughed.  
"Wha-" Rei's face dropped. Everyone laughed, and he eventually got around to teaching her. She learned everything pretty quickly. It got darker quickly and the boys headed to the changing rooms. Avanna stood at the end of the pool, thinking to herself as Gou packed things up. When the boys were done they came back out to the pool.

"I want to show you guys everything I learned." Avanna smiled.

"Yeah! Ava-chan! Show us!" Nagisa had such a bright smile on his face.

"I don't th-." Jordan began. Without a second, Avanna dove into the pool. Jordan ran forward, though it was obvious he wasn't going to catch her.  
"She has such beautiful form." Rei stated. She swam to one end, breaststroke, then back in backstroke. Swam to the other end again, butterfly, and back in freestyle. She wasn't remarkably fast and as she got towards the end, her form was sloppier and slower. Everyone ran up to the edge of the pool. She was noticeable struggling.  
"Ava-chan..." Nagisa cried. Her hand reached out and grabbed the edge of the pool, trying to pull herself up. Jordan grabbed her arm pulling her up. She was coughing up water and clutching her chest.  
"This is why I didn't want you to do this!" Jordan yelled, a mixture of worry and anger on his face. Everyone stood around, hoping she was okay. She fell to the ground, Jordan's arms still wrapped around her.  
"Did you see me..." Avanna said, coughing even harder, wheezing in between, forcing a smile, "I did it all." Jordan pulled something silver and blue out of his pants and put it in front of her. "I don't need it."  
"Yes you do!" Jordan yelled. Everyone noticed it was an inhaler. Jordan put it in front of her, and she couldn't refuse any longer. When her breathing went back to normal and the coughing had stopped everyone let out a sigh of relief. "How stupid can you be! I told you not to, and then look what happened! Why do you have to be so stubborn and reckless!"  
"You're one to talk!" Avanna yelled back. Jordan stood up and let her arms drop to the ground.  
"You wonder why you're always getting hurt! You do and say these kind of things, and then just go back and do it again!" Jordan yelled at her as he stomped off.  
"And you walk away from everything!" Avanna yelled back, getting caught up in the moment tears threatened to fall. A flurry of coughs came back, but they slowly died off. Nagisa picked up a towel and kneeled down and put it around her. He helped her up. She gave everyone a weak smile. "Don't worry about us... we'll be fine." She walked silently to the changing room.  
"You guys can head out. I'll walk her home." Makoto said. Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. Makoto picked up her bag and waited outside of the changing room. When she came out, she noticed Makoto leaning against the wall. Her hair was a bit frizzy and noticeable more curly, but she pulled her bangs back with a black headband."Don't worry. I have your bag. Come on, let's get you home." Avanna nodded and walked next to him. They walked in silence. As the wind blew stronger, Avanna walked closer to Makoto, eventually hugging his arm tightly. He blushed slightly and smiled down at her.  
"I'm sorry." Avanna muttered, "I worried everyone. I won't do it again. I promise."  
"You don't need to apologize. And even so, I'm not the one you should be apologizing too." Makoto stated. "We all really care about you. If you want to swim that's fantastic, but you should've told us about your asthma."  
"Sorry..." Avanna said, "My asthma hasn't acted up like that in a long time I didn't think it would. A-And it's just... You are all so close. Me and Jordan have never had friends like that, besides each other. Jordan feels a little left out and I wanted to show him that, if he put in a little more effort he wouldn't be."  
"How come?" Makoto asked.  
"Nobody asked him to swim during the Splash fest relay, or to run during the club versus club race. I mean we both know that there is only so many people allowed in a relay, and that you want to do your very best, but it seems like he's just a replacement. If you guys need him, you'll call but he's really just there to keep the club going when you and Haru are gone." Avanna explained. "He doesn't want to say anything because you are all so close and he doesn't want to hurt the bond you all have. On top of that, he feels that you guys may actually be uncomfortable with the fact that he's gay, so you don't want him to be closer to you than he needs to. Me and him were always wallflowers. Never picked on, just ignored, and we got so use to that. He took a big leap just asking to join. He feels that thats as far as he needed to go to make a change. He doesn't realize that there is so many more hurdles after the first one until the end of the race, and he keeps tripping over them."  
"We don't care that he's gay." Makoto clarified, "But I guess I can't really stand up for myself and the others on the other stuff. We have been a bit closed off. We're used to a certain way of doing things too. Last year we had to make a big change, and even though we have sorted things out, I'm afraid we still aren't all accustomed to it yet." Makoto stopped in front of her house. He turned towards Avanna and handed her her bag, and grabbed her hands. "I promise you Avanna-chan, I'll do everything I can to make these hurdles smaller, for Jordan and you!" Avanna smiled and nodded.  
"Thank you Makoto-chan." She kissed him on the cheek and pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back tightly. "Now get home safe."  
"Right. Thank you. Goodnight." Makoto smiled. Avanna walked up to the door and waved.  
"Goodnight Makoto-chan!" Avanna called as she entered the house. Makoto continued smiling and waving even after the door was shut.


	7. Impossible

"Somethings wrong with Rei-chan!" Nagisa cried. He had gathered Gou, Makoto, Haru and Jordan to talk about this. They talked about different possibilities but eventually went to Coach Sasabe.  
"He can't have a girlfriend!" Nagisa whined.  
"What if he gets so crazy about his girlfriend that he neglects the club?" Makoto said.  
"Wait!" Gou yelled. Everyone looked over at her. "I haven't seen Avanna-chan in a long time either!" Everyone shifted their focus to Jordan.  
"All she told me was that she needed some rest so she wouldn't be able to come to practice as much." Jordan explained.  
"She's could be sneaking out to see Rei-chan!" Gou countered.  
"T-That's impossible!" Makoto stuttered. Gou had gone to question Rei. His explanation was that he couldn't possibly be in love, but that he still had business to attend to.  
"Aviator!" Jordan yelled, kicking off his shoes. The whole team, except for Rei had come to Jordan's house. Makoto had suggested they hang out, but Gou wanted to question Avanna, just to make sure. They all put their bags and jackets up.  
"Where's Ava-chan's room?" Nagisa asked, looking at Jordan with bright puppy dog eyes.  
"Last door down the hall on the right." Jordan sighed. Nagisa pulled everyone else down to her room. He knocked lightly on the door, but didn't hear anything. He slowly creaked open the door.  
"Ava-chan~" Nagisa called out softly. He opened the door all the way. Avanna's room was really big and painted a very dark turquoise. She had a dark brown, very Victorian/princess looking four poster bed, with a green canopy over it and deep blue sheets in the center of the room. There was a couch on the end, and small end tables on either side of the bed, at the head. She had a similar Victorian looking desk and vanity and large bookshelves on either side of the one window in the room, which had the same dark green curtains covering it, allowing almost no light to shine through. Most of the light came from the light on the ceiling and the lamp on the desk. There was also some unlit candles on the desk. Her closet door was shut and had a couple jackets hanging from a hook on the back of it. The only out of place thing, was a light brown recliner next to the book were several books and papers lying on the floor and on the couch, and a open laptop and cat were sat on the bed. They all walked in, looking around.  
"What are you doing?" Avanna asked. Everyone turned around and saw her standing in the doorway wearing blue pajama shorts and a baggy green t-shirt, and her hair pulled up in a bun. She had noticeable dark circles under her eyes. "I go to the bathroom and come back to find my room filled with people." She pushed her way past them and sat down on her bed pulling the cat into her lap.  
"Your room is so beautiful!" Gou stated.  
"Thank you. Victorian and Edwardian times always fascinated me. And I've always wanted a room worthy of a princess." Avanna laughed.  
"What's their name?" Makoto asked, gesturing to the cat in Avanna's arms.  
"Her name is Minerva." Avanna answered holding the cat out to Makoto. He sat down on the edge of Avanna's bed, petting the cat in his lap. Haru was staring intensely at something on her bookshelf.  
"Diving championship. 1st place." Haru read, and then looked over at Avanna, with what could only be described as smiling eyes.  
"Yeah." Avanna sighed, "I use to be on the diving team in middle school and early high school. I only went to state once, and that's where I got that."  
"But you couldn't even swim..." Gou stated.  
"I know how to keep my head above water. Diving doesn't require a lot of fancy swimming techniques." Avanna noted. Avanna sighed, "So why are you all here? In my room to be specific."  
"Are you dating Rei-chan?!" Nagisa cried out.  
"No." Avanna said bluntly.  
"Are you sure?" Gou asked.  
"I think I would know." Avanna said. "Is that all?"  
"Why are you being so cold Ava-chan!? You were gone for 2 weeks now." Nagisa asked, kneeling next to her. Jordan came in and gave her some water and a couple pills  
"Last week she was still having trouble breathing and now she's on her period. So yeah, you should all leave." Jordan stated, not looking to beat around the bush. His words quickly got all the guys to get up.  
"Do you need anything?" Makoto asked hesitantly.  
"I'll bring you strawberries, and chocolate." Nagisa smiled.  
"I'm fine. Thank you though." Avanna smiled as everyone left her room.

* * *

Jordan kept Avanna updated on everything while she was holed up in her room. He told her about his progress, and their regimens. He also let her know about Rei's secret training with Rin.  
"Isn't there something familiar about Rin-kun and Gou-chan?" Avanna asked. Jordan shook his head and shrugged and Avanna let the conversation die.

* * *

 _ **(A/N) : Sorry about the rather lengthy description of her room... I got carried away cx Thank you to everyone who has read and Favorited and followed. Please review so that I can know what you guys want to see maybe, I only have up to chapter 15 or so written. Also so I can get some positive criticism on my writing so I can make this experience better for you! Thank you!**_


	8. Attraction

"What do you think we should get?" Gou asked. As soon as she heard that Avanna was feeling better, she took up the opportunity to hang out with her, without all the guys.  
"Well mayb-" Avanna began.  
"Gou-san!" Someone yelled, running up to them. Avanna noticed it was the orange haired boy from the Splash Fest. Gou tried to back away, but the boy kept on getting closer and never stopped talking. Gou's brother, grabbed him from behind, stopping his endless blabbering. He was also with the short gray haired boy and the tall black haired boy again.  
"Onii-chan!" Gou said. "Did you all come to buy swimsuits?"  
"Yeah. Are you shopping too? Are the others here?" Rin asked.  
"It's just me and..." Gou trailed off, "I never got a chance to properly introduce you two. Onii-chan, This is my friend Avanna-chan. Avanna-chan, this is my older brother Rin, and his friends Souske-senpai and Nitori-kun." Avanna bowed.  
"It is nice to formally meet you all." Avanna stated. Gou frowned, noticing that Avanna's voice had quieted considerably and her japanese slipped up a bit. The orange haired boy, Momotaru, started harassing Gou on what swimsuit he should buy. Rin had caught himself staring at Avanna. There was something familiar about her. Eventually they left without much notice.  
Avanna went over to Gou's house and helped prepare lunch for the boys. Several days later Gou and Jordan had influenced Avanna to come back and watch practice again.  
"Ava-chan is here!" Nagisa smiled, running up to her.

"Hi everyone. How are you all?" Avanna smiled, rubbing Nagisa's head as he buried his face in her shoulder. "I guess it's been a while."  
"Almost a whole month, Ava-chan! You can't just leave us like that." Nagisa cried, still holding onto her.  
"I'm sorry. Truly. I've just had a lot going on, and I've been pretty busy. I'll make it up to you though, I promise." Avanna said, she walked over to a bench and set down her rather large bag, pulling a very small cooler out. "And I can start with this." Nagisa was about to open the top, before Avanna pulled it away from him. "They are for after practice. So you better get going." It was back to how it was before. Gou and Avanna cheered them on and commented on things, while Amakata sat back with an umbrella. When they were finished Nagisa ran up to Avanna, sitting in front of her, waiting like a dog for his treat. "I made Strawberry, Kiwi and Mango Ice Pops. Gou told me you were eating healthier, and since it's getting warmer I thought it would be perfect." They all sat in a semi-circle in front of Gou and Avanna, eating their snack.  
"Hey Avanna?" Gou started. Avanna looked up at her, "You never answered when I asked you at Splash Fest. Who has the best muscles?" The boys all looked at Avanna, anticipating her answer. Jordan snickered.  
"Well. I don't know. How would I even go about figuring that out?" Avanna laughed.  
"Whose muscles are most attractive to you?" Gou clarified.  
"My muscles right, Ava-chan?!" Nagisa smiled, flexing anything he could. Avanna shrugged.  
"Well then what do you find attractive in guys? Green eyes, Dark Hair, someone intellectual or with a sense of humor?" Gou inquired. Jordan almost burst laughing. The boys looked at him for an explanation.  
"This girl is gayer than me!" Jordan laughed. Everyone looked stunned.  
"Thats not true! I like guys!" Avanna countered.  
"Well then you prefer girls." Jordan said, still howling with laughter.  
"My first kiss was with a guy, I'll have you know! And I like guys and girls equally." Avanna stated, before stopping herself.  
"Then answer the question." Gou started. Avanna blushed and looked away.  
"Jordan-chan is close with Ava-chan. He would know, right?" Nagisa said, glancing at him. Avanna glared at Jordan but he already had his evil smirk on his face.  
"Well in general she likes, musicians and nerds. Anyone who can sing and play some instrument. People who like video games, comics all that stuff, so she can geek out about it. But she also wants someone who can hold a conversation." Jordan explained. Avanna sighed in defeat and let him list everything. Her face was burning up and she turned away from everyone. "People with strong opinions who she can have a mature debate with. But she also likes people who can appreciate silence, and respect her when she just wants to be alone. As far as appearances go, she can really fall for any girl, though with guys she can be pretty picky. Tall with dark hair seems to be what she usually likes. Though it all depends on personality, she seems to like a man's man."

"You can stop now!" Avanna interrupted.

"Usually older with stubble, muscles, a little chest hair. She has a thing for hands and arms." Jordan just kept on going, clearly enjoying Avanna's embarrassment. "You could compare it to Gou-chan's obsession with all muscles. Aviator likes to hold hands, be held, compare hand sizes, play with her and other's fingers. She has like, a hand fetish. She also likes to be dominated so, really tall big guys, she likes a big size difference. And she's actually really dirty so-"  
"S-Shut up!" Avanna threw her ice pop at him, but accidentally hit Makoto in the chest with it.  
"Ah! That's cold!" Makoto yelled.  
"Look what your stupid self made me do! I'm sorry Makoto-chan! I'm sorry!" Avanna said, burying her face in her hands. Everyone else was laughing at the scene, and Haru even cracked a small smile.

* * *

 ** _A/N: this is stupid chapter. I'm sorry._**


	9. Advice

"Dinner's all d-" Avanna began, there was a rather loud knocking on the front door. She took off her apron and answered the door. "Hel-" The 4 Iwatobi swim club boys were standing at her door.  
"We need some help." Makoto said.  
"What's up?" They all looked depressed and worried, and Nagisa had refused to step inside.  
"Nagisa has run away from home and won't tell us why." Haru said.  
"We were hoping you could help." Rei said, "It was Makoto's idea."  
"Yeah. You are really easy to talk to and have a lot of great advice. I hope this isn't a bad time or anything." Makoto stated. Avanna nodded and walked past them without a word. She went outside, not bothering with a jacket or shoes. They followed behind her and stood at the door.  
"Nagisa-chan?" She called out. He sat on the front stoop, not saying anything. Avanna sat down next to him. "I know I haven't known you as long as the others, so you would be less likely to tell me whats going on but I know you know that we are all here for you. No matter what you are doing, what you've gone through, and the choices you make. Whether you need advice or just someone to listen to you, all of us are here for that. If you don't want to get us involved in something, then we will respect that, but you are causing us to worry, and none of us will be able to even sleep knowing that something is bothering you. I know it is selfish of me to ask something like this of you at this time, but could you at least tell us whats going on?"  
"My parents..." Nagisa choked out. "I haven't been getting good grades, a-and they said, that I would have to quit the swim club."  
"If your grades are the problem, I could always help you study. We would improve your gr-" Rei started.  
"Once they tell me I can't do something, they'll never allow it." Nagisa said.  
"If we just told them cl-" Rei began again.  
"I'm telling you, they just won't listen!" Nagisa yelled. Avanna put a hand on his back, cautiously. He sighed, looking down at his feet. Just seconds later his phone buzzed and before Avanna knew what was happening, they all left.


	10. My First Kiss

The prefecturals were several days away, and Jordan had everyone over, just to relax, including Rin. Gou had insisted that he come too. The whole way to the house, Avanna and Rin talked. They got along well together in such a short period of time. They all got inside and removed their shoes. Jordan put donuts and frozen yogurt in the kitchen. Everyone else went into the living room.  
"What movie are you guys going to watch?" Avanna asked.  
"This new sci-fi movie Jordan picked out. Aren't you going to watch too?" Makoto stated, putting the DVD in the player.  
"Probably." Avanna answered, grabbing the box of donuts. She placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch and went back to the kitchen and began making some popcorn. "Though I just got a whole bunch of letters and old pictures from my family, so I was going to begin writing back." Avanna went and sat at the kitchen table, looking through the letters. Gou and Nagisa sat next to her, looking at the photos.  
"What did Mama Robinson say?" Jordan asked, placing snacks on a tray and pouring drinks.  
"She said Hello to everyone, and good luck at the prefecturals." Avanna smiled.  
"She plans out letters so amazingly." Jordan said.  
"She found it!" Avanna yelled out. "Hey Gou-chan and Rin-kun?" Avanna said.  
"Yeah?" Rin called out.  
"Did you two ever go to America?" Avanna asked.  
"Actually we did. When we were really young. I couldn't have been older than 5 or 6. Why?" Gou asked.  
"It's just... ever since I first saw you two. Well, I felt like it wasn't the first time." Avanna said.  
"You seemed pretty familiar to me too." Rin stated, as he stood up walking over to them. "How did yo-" Avanna cut him off by holding up an envelope. In red ink was scrawled "Iowahtobee" in handwriting that clearly belonged to a little kid. Makoto and Haru walked over to them.  
"It's all coming back to me now...When I was like 6, my mom took me, my sister May and Jordan's little sister Venice to the park while my brothers and Jordan were at a basketball game with my dad." Avanna started.  
"I remember that. You cried the night before because you couldn't go." Jordan laughed.  
"Anyway... While we were there this red haired girl asked me to play with her and her older brother. I could tell they weren't american, as her english wasn't all that great, but it didn't matter. So we played together and stuff, while our mother's talked. They told me they lived in Japan, in Iwatobi. But then they left, and I never saw them again." Avanna searched through the envelope and pulled out a stack of pictures. She jumped up, beaming. "It's us!" Avanna thrusted the picture towards Rin and Gou. "I knew you two were familiar. I didn't know it was Gou, because it was so long ago, and the girl told me her name was Kou! That's why I wanted to live here in Iwatobi!"  
"Ahh! I remember! You were drawing a really pretty butterfly in the sandbox with a stick and I wanted to play with you." Gou exclaimed, looking at the photo. "Your mom even bought us some ice cream from a vendor!" The photo showed a young Gou, Avanna and Rin, smiling huge, sitting on a park bench, with ice creams in their hands and all over their clothes.  
"I remember all of this. I remember this thing!" Rin stated, pointing to a play structure in the background. "That large tunnel thing. Me an-" Rin dropped his hand.  
"Wait.. I remember. Thats whe-" Avanna stopped her sentence, looking at Rin slowly. Both of their faces flared up.  
"That was you!" Rin yelled, in a sort of questioning manner.  
"Oh my god." Avanna said, turning away.  
"What happened?!" Everyone asked.  
"He k-" Avanna started.  
"I did not. It was you!" Rin yelled before she could finish.  
"That is such a lie and you know it!" Avanna countered.  
"I remember this too. You guys were fighting over a swing, so I went off and played with May." Gou stated. "But you guys disappeared for a while. We even looked in the woods for you."  
"Just tell the truth Rin-kun!" Avanna stated. "Or I can."  
"Tell us already!" Nagisa whined. He looked like he was about to explode from not knowing.  
"He k-" Rin wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her against him and covered her mouth before she could say something else. Avanna bit and licked his hand but he just ignored it. Gou and Nagisa, using their combined efforts, eventually pried his hand away from her mouth, "He kissed me!" Rin blushed even harder. Rin put his hand back on her mouth.  
"She's a liar." Rin stated. Avanna pulled his hand down.  
"You told me that when we got older and you were a pro swimmer, we would get married!" Avanna laughed.  
"Aww~ Rin-chan loves Ava-chan~" Nagisa sang.  
"I was only 7!" Rin yelled.  
"So you admit it!" Rei yelled seconds after. Rin sighed slumping over Avanna, resting his arms over her shoulders. His blush hadn't died down the slightest bit.  
"I knew you were familiar." Avanna smirked, patting his cheek.  
"You should kiss again. For old times sake." Jordan laughed. Nagisa and Gou slowly started to chant, "kiss".  
"Come on you guys. Stop messing with them. Let's just watch the movie." Makoto huffed in a way that was very unusual for him and walked back to the couch. Haru and Rei followed him. Nagisa, Gou and Jordan looked at each other, seemingly communicating telepathically. They walked to the living room and Jordan patted Rin on the shoulder, still chuckling under his breath. Rin coughed and straightened out.  
"I'm going to put all this in my room." Avanna sighed, picking up the papers and walked to her room. Rin picked up some pictures that fell and followed her. He set it down on her desk, next to where she put the other things.  
"Umm.. Avanna-c-chan? Do you think I could k-keep this picture?" Rin asked, "I just don't have a lot of pictures of me and Gou when we were little." He quickly added.  
"Sure. I'm pretty sure there is two. I'll go ahead and make another copy later on for Gou-chan." Avanna smiled. She picked up Minerva and a blanket, and headed back out to the living room.  
"Right." Rin said, glancing around her room, before following her.  
"Did you guys kiss?" Nagisa whispered.  
"No, Nagisa-chan." Avanna whispered back in a mocking tone. Before she sat down, she shut off all the lights in the house, except for the hall light. She sat on the couch next to Makoto, and Minerva leapt out of her arms into Makoto's lap. "My own cat likes you more than me." Avanna muttered, smiling up at Makoto. He gave her a small smile back as she placed the blanket over herself. Rin sat down on the other side of Avanna. Gou was sitting in a recliner to the right, Haru was sitting on the opposite side of Makoto. Jordan, Nagisa and Rei were sat on the floor.  
Makoto noticed that Avanna was nearly at the edge of the couch halfway through the movie. He would've been lying to himself if he even thought that it wouldn't have been cute if she started to nod off, and let her head rest on his shoulder. He noted to himself that Avanna was indeed into sci-fi films just as much as Jordan. When the film finished, The only people still awake,Makoto, Avanna, Rin and Haru, made it their job to wake Nagisa and Rei so they could all head home.  
"Ava-chan..." Nagisa yawned as he walked outside. Rin had already begun carrying Gou home, and the rest were waiting for Nagisa, "If we win the relay, you should reward us with a kiss, since you've already kissed Rin-chan."  
"Actually he kissed me..." Avanna started, "And you really want that as a reward?"  
"You are really beautiful Ava-chan! Any guy would be lucky to get even a peck on the cheek from you." Nagisa smiled. Avanna blushed, her eyes getting slightly teary.  
"Well then, You'll just have to do your best then!" Avanna smiled.  
"Right." Nagisa nodded as he ran off to the rest of the group. "We're going to have to work really hard and do the best we can so we can all get a kiss!" Nagisa's voice trailed off as they walked farther away.


	11. Chicken

They still had time until the prefecturals so they decided to spend a day at the beach. They all walked over to the middle of the beach, that was completely devoid of any other people. They set down their towels and all the boys seemed to run off into the water without a second to spare. Avanna sat down on her towel and peacefully watched the others.  
"Aren't you going to come in the water too?" Gou asked, Nagisa running up behind her.  
"Yeah, come on!" Nagisa added. They both started to crowd around the girl. Rin, Haru and Makoto were already in the water.  
"It'll get cold soon and you won't be able to get in without getting sick." Rei said.  
"It's just, I'd rather not today." Avanna smiled up at them. Jordan sat down next to her.  
"If you get in, since I know for a fact you have on your bathing suit under that." Jordan gestured to the pastel green and blue sun dress, "I'll buy you donuts." Avanna's eyes noticeably lit up. "A dozen double fudge and glazed chocolate donuts, all for you, just get in the water." She sighed and smiled.  
"Fine. And add frozen yogurt to that too." Avanna stood up and nervously removed the sundress, revealing a pretty simple black bikini. All the boys except Jordan and Haru, blushed slightly before turning towards the water.  
"Come on!" Gou smiled, pulling her towards the water. They didn't go to far into the water, at it's highest it reached up to Avanna's chest, and most of the guy's abs. Jordan dove under the water, and lifted Avanna up on his shoulders.  
"Let's play Chicken. Gou-chan get on someone's shoulders." Jordan laughed. He walked a bit out into the ocean.  
"You know I always end up losing when I'm with you. We don't make a good team. At least not at this game." Avanna whined.  
"What's 'Chicken'"? Nagisa asked.  
"It's like kibasen. There is two teams of two, one attacker and one vehicle. The 'attacker' sits on the 'vehicle's shoulders, or on their back, and the try to knock the other attacker down to win." Avanna explained as Jordan let her down.  
"Fine you can pick your partner. Come on Gou-chan!" Jordan said. He put Gou up on his shoulders. She seemed excited, but there was a definite look of determination in her eyes.  
"Makoto-chan? Will you be my partner?" Avanna asked, looking up at him, "You're the tallest, and it's a great advantage." Makoto looked nervous, and hesitant.  
"I will." Rin said, swooping in. Nagisa, Rei, Haru and Makoto retreated back to the shore. Avanna smiled and he helped her up on his shoulder's. Rin held her legs securely as the fight began. Within one minute, Avanna had sent Gou and Jordan, hurling back into the water. Nagisa and Rei cheered and Haru and Makoto just watched. After a couple matches, Gou shot up from under the water, after being knocked down again.  
"I want a different partner!" Gou yelled. The sun had begun to set and the sky was painted with beautiful oranges and purples. Rin helped Avanna off his shoulders.  
"Maybe another time. It's getting late." Rin said, helping his younger sister up. They all got up to the shore and started drying off.


	12. Collapse

The next day, Avanna and Jordan waited with Gou, Sasabe and Amakata for the others.  
"Good morning!" Avanna greeted them. They all headed inside and stood in the stands, watching others. Avanna sat down next to Sasabe, as the others got ready. Nagisa was up first. They all cheered together. When his hands hit the wall, Jordan and Avanna called out, "Great Job, Nagisa-chan!"  
"Next up is backstroke, Makoto!" Coach Sasabe yelled.  
"Fighting." Jordan and Avanna said holding their fists out in front of them. Avanna pulled Makoto into a hug.  
"You'll do great!" Avanna smiled. Gou pulled her back as Makoto ran off.  
"We don't need you to get him all flustered!" Gou said.  
"I-I'm not... hmph." Avanna crossed her arms. Everyone cheered rhythmically again. Momo from Samezuka easily caught up to Makoto, but it wasn't enough as Makoto's hand's hit the tiles of the pool first.  
"Way to go Makoto-chan!" Avanna yelled, waving down at him, jumping up and down. He looked up at them and smiled. Next was Rei for butterfly. He quickly finished first. Jordan was then in the next wave for breaststroke.  
"Fight, Jordan, Fight!" Avanna yelled. She leaned up against the edge as Jordan finished. His time was only seconds longer than Nagisa. They all had a small picnic just outside, before Haru and Makoto went out again. As they got ready, Avanna had started a rhythmic cheer for both Haru and Makoto. Haru finished first, and Makoto eventually made his way back to the stands to cheer for him.  
"You did great Makoto-chan!" Avanna smiled, as he made his way towards them.  
"Thanks to your cheering." Makoto said, patting her head. Soon enough, Avanna was leaned over the edge again.  
"You ready to cheer your heart out, Aviator?" Jordan said. Avanna nodded and they all looked on as the race began. Haru and Rin's speeds were almost perfectly matched, everyone else was left far behind, but in the end, Rin lost in 0.02 seconds. The day finally came to an end and everyone started gathering their things. Avanna had slipped out early, and sat outside. She searched around in her bag, before she noticed someone familiar pass her.  
"Great job Rin-chan! You and your whole team!" Avanna smiled. Rin nodded.  
"Thanks Avanna." He smiled and walked off with his friend. Avanna grabbed her inhaler, and brought it to her lips. Not long after the Iwatobi team came out.  
"Avanna-chan!" Makoto yelled, running to her side.  
"I'm fine." She huffed, pressing down on the top of the inhaler again, "I just got a little worked up." She clutched her shirt. Jordan placed his fingers on her neck, feeling her pulse.  
"When I told you to cheer your heart out, I didn't mean it literally. Let's get you home." Jordan said, grabbing her bag. "We'll see you all tomorrow." They both started walked off, waving behind them.  
"Wait!" Gou called, causing them to stop, "Aren't you going to come back to the club and eat with us?"  
"Jordan, you should go. But I really shouldn't." Avanna said, taking her bag from him.  
"Why not Ava-chan?! We all qualified, we need to celebrate!" Nagisa said.  
"Take this time to celebrate yourselves." Avanna replied.  
"You helped us get here." Rei stated. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"I would love to. But I honestly feel like if I don't get home soon, I will collapse. It'd be better if I just get home and rest. But don't worry about me, I'll see you tomorrow!" Avanna walked off again.  
"I guess we'll have to get on without her for now." Jordan said.  
"I hope she doesn't leave again." Nagisa muttered as they all began walking.  
"What do you mean leave?" Jordan asked. "These little bouts and disappearances of hers are just... well, a part of her. She does this to everyone."  
"B-But what if she doesn't really like us?" Gou stammered.  
"Don't say that! She loves you guys! Like I said, she does this to everyone. She disappeared on me for a while and 2 months later, we were on a plane together, flying miles away from our family. You could say that, you know you are truly Avanna's friend if she doesn't talk to you for a month and then talks to you like that never happened. She trusts you and the friendship enough, to know that you will be there when she gets back." Jordan explained.  
"That's a nice way of putting it." Rei said.  
"Doesn't make the situation any better." Makoto muttered under his breath. Jordan had spent the night with Rei, a pre-decided plan, that he knew he couldn't break, lest he get yelled at by Avanna.

* * *

The next day Jordan and Gou waited outside of the venue for Avanna. Though they rushed inside as they heard the whistles that the medley relay was going to begin. The relay was close but Samezuka won it. Afterwards, Jordan attempted to call Avanna. Makoto had decided to accompany Jordan to his house.  
"Avanna?!" Jordan called out, kicking off his shoes and throwing his bag to the side. Makoto had run to Avanna's room, with one shoe still on. Avanna was laying on her side in bed, Minerva curled up next to her stomach. She just had a large shirt on. She had several pill containers next to her bed and a half empty glass of water. Though what was most noticeable was the mask around her face, connected to a nebulizer on the ground.  
"A-Avanna-chan..." Makoto stammered, he kneeled down next to her bed. Minerva woke up and pawed at Avanna's face.  
"She's jus-" Jordan began, but stopped as Avanna slowly opened her eyes. Makoto could see a faint smile through the mask. Jordan slowly backed out of the room.  
"Hello Makoto-chan." Avanna said slowly. Makoto smiled at her words, a tear ran down his cheek. Avanna slowly sat up. Makoto put a hand on her back and helped her. Avanna removed the mask from her face, and set it on the night table. "Don't look so down Makoto-chan." Avanna wiped the tears from his face, "It was just a sort of prolonged asthma attack. But I took medicine, updated my peak flow chart, and the only reason I really used the nebulizer is because I needed to sleep, and I obviously wouldn't have been able to use an inhaler while I was sleeping." She talked slowly, but Makoto watched her and listened attentively.  
"Y-You're fine now though..right?" Makoto asked. Avanna nodded with a smile.  
"Everything is evened out now. I'm going to be fine. But I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I missed the relay. I'm sorr-" Makoto stood up and sat at the edge of her bed.  
"No, no! It's fine really! We ended up losing to Samezuka anyways. I had a late start so I-" Makoto started.  
"Now you're the one who needs to stop. I can hear all that self doubt and guilt in your voice. I won't allow you to feel that way! Tell me everything that happened." Avanna said, she moved over a bit and pulled on his arm, getting him to sit down next to her. He told her every little detail he could remember. Eventually the conversation drifted away from asthma and swimming. Makoto just opened about everything to her. He told her about his childhood, how he got started swimming, how he feels about Haru's outlooks and asked for advice for his future.  
"It's obvious already, but you need to do what you like. You don't want to be stuck doing something that you have no fun with. But you have to keep in mind that nothing you decide to do is going to be perfect. It can't be fun all of the time. Every once in a while your foot is going to hit a hurdle." Avanna stated.  
"What about you? You said you finished high school? Are you just lounging around here?" Makoto asked.  
"I wish!" Avanna laughed, "I had a couple jobs on and off since I was about 13 or 14, from just babysitting for my moms friends to working in fast food and retail. I started saving up and during all of it, I had made a whole bunch of cosplays costumes that I never wore. I sold them and eventually started getting commissioned for them. Just across the hall, in the room that is suppose to be an office or another bedroom, I have a little sewing studio set up. The money I saved, the money I got from my grandparents and that I make from the cosplays all goes towards this house and food and Jordan and stuff. As a result, I've kind of put me and Jordan on a really tight budget."  
"I can only imagine. You both living on your own, so young." Makoto noted, petting Minerva, who was sat between the two teens.  
"Yeah. On my 15th birthday, Jordan stated I was 15 going on 35. For so many different reasons, I have always sought out growing up and being independent." Makoto just looked at her, and Avanna continued, "Well, my mom had so many kids and was only one person and could only do so much. I eventually started shutting myself off, from others so she could just pretend I didn't exist, if that made it the littlest bit easier. Though as I got older I started taking care of my siblings, and Jordan and his siblings. Everything that the kids in my school were doing, just seemed so immature and stupid to me. I just, grew up way to fast. Never getting to do a lot of stupid teen stuff with friends. The only times I went out, was with my family and Jordan. But that makes it sound even more pathetic seeing as I'm only 17."  
"I kind of understand what you mean, to an extent. Time has been going by so fast. It doesn't seem like I should be figuring out my future just yet. I feel like I should have a couple more years to just.. figure myself out. And as a side effect of babysitting Ren and Ran, I've kind of taken it upon myself to take care of everyone." Avanna nodded in agreement. They sat in a comfortable silence for a little while. That was until Makoto snapped out of his thoughts and realized that Avanna was only wearing a large t-shirt and he was laying in the same bed as her. He started blushing madly and fell out of the bed with a loud thud. He stammered about random things before running out of the house in a flurry.


	13. Sleepover

The following couple weeks, everyone visited Avanna and Jordan's house, almost on a daily basis. The swim club tried to make these meet ups as often as possible but if they came over more than a couple times a week, the second time Avanna would be sleeping, working or so irritable that she seemed like a completely different person from her usual sweet self.

"Don't take it personally. She gets overwhelmed easily." Jordan informed the group as they all ate lunch.  
"She doesn't get like that with you." Nagisa sighed.  
"You don't want to see what she gets like with me. Honestly." Jordan laughed. " And besides we've known each other for such a long time. There is probably things that you don't particularly like about each other, but have learned to tolerate over the years."  
"She doesn't like us?" Nagisa whined.  
"No...no, she does." Jordan sighed, "Avanna is a very complex person. She can, just be so different under certain situations."  
"Can we see her today? I want to bring her donuts and strawberries, and smoothies. All her favorite foods, She will be so happy!" Nagisa smiled. Everyone looked at Jordan waiting for a response.  
"We can see. But you guys did come over just several days ago, so I can't be responsible for how she acts. 'llI text Rin-kun and tell him to meet us." Jordan stated.  
"I can't. I was going to another friend's place." Gou said, as she finished up her lunch.  
"Yeah, I can't go either. I have some family stuff." Rei announced.  
"Okay then. I'll give her your best then." Jordan replied.

"Aviator! I'm home!" Jordan called, kicking off his shoes and removing his coat. Rin had met the boys halfway there. Everyone else took off their shoes, but Nagisa ran to Avanna's room.  
"Ava-chan!" He yelled, running into her room before anyone could stop him. "Aw, so cute!"  
"NAGISA! GET OUT!" Avanna yelled, throwing a book at him and slamming the door shut.  
"Is she in a bad mood?" Haru asked, in his usual quiet voice.  
"I don't think so. She's just mad that I saw-" Nagisa began, his face a bit red.  
"SHUT UP!" Avanna yelled from her room. At first the others were confused, but slowly, one by one, they pieced it together. Avanna came out of her room shortly, Minerva following behind her. She had a big sweater and leggings on and her face was redder than anyone had ever seen it before.  
"I've seen you in a swimsuit before, it's not much different." Nagisa muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear. Minerva hopped onto Makoto's lap. Avanna tried not to say anything, but ended up bursting.  
"T-The difference is I had a top on!" Her japanese slipped up again. Everyone looked shocked again.  
"I thought you just saw...oh..." Jordan said, laughing. Rin hit Nagisa on the head and glared down at him.  
"Owww." Nagisa whined, rubbing his head. "I'm sorry Ava-chan." Avanna nodded at him,gesturing that she at least, partially accepted his apology, and shuffled into the kitchen.  
"Are these donuts for me?" Avanna looked up slightly. All the boys nodded. A bright smile stretched across her face as she began to eat one. As she ate, the boys talked amongst themselves about their studies and swimming, and the snow fall outside increased.  
"Are you guys staying for dinner?" Avanna asked as she pulled things out of cabinets and the fridge.  
"If Ava-chan is cooking, I want to stay!" Nagisa smiled.  
"I'll stay. If you don't mind." Makoto said. Haru nodded.  
"I guess." Rin sighed.  
"Yes or no?" Avanna glared at him. She seemed to be the only person to match his intense stare.  
"Fine. Yes." Rin buckled under the pressure, looking out the window.  
"Great!" She smiled, her attitude doing a complete 180. "I'll think I'll make bibimbap. That's pretty easy." She began preparing the vegetables, and Haru stood up and sauntered over to her.  
"I'll help." Haru stated as he washed his hands.  
"Thanks Haru." Avanna leaned over on the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek, which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the guys. The smallest blush played at his cheeks. "If you could please prepare the rice and/or whichever seafood you'd like... though I'm afraid we only have mackerel and salmon." Though Haru's choice was obvious. Avanna set out several spaces at the kitchen table, and set up everyone's plates. "Okay. Dinner is ready!" Avanna smiled. "Thanks for the help Haru." He just nodded and sat down at his spot and began to eat. Everyone else sat down and began eating. As they ate the rain outside increased. Makoto and Avanna were the first to finish. She picked up her plate and cup and placed it in the sink. Makoto stood up and did the same.  
"Here, I'll wash the dishes. It's the least I can do." Makoto smiled. Avanna pulled on his shirt sleeve, and he bent down a bit. Avanna still had to get on the tips of her toes, but she managed to give him a kiss on the cheek. His face was bright red.  
"Thank you Makoto-chan." Avanna giggled. He nodded and distracted himself with the dishes.  
"Ava-chan! You kissed Mako-chan and Haru-chan, what about me and Rin-chan!?" Nagisa whined. Avanna giggled again, walking over to Nagisa. She gave him a peck on the cheek and he smiled. "Now Rin-chan!"  
"I'm good." Rin stated, plopping down on the couch. Avanna walked over to him, and bent down, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and he was visibly blushing. Jordan laughed from the other side of the couch, and Rin leaned over and punched his arm.  
As Makoto and Avanna cleaned up, the lights flickered.  
"This storm has gotten intense." Jordan stated looking out the window. Makoto wiped off his hands on a towel and Avanna turned off the water. They all sat in the living room. Jordan, Haru, and Nagisa were on the couch, and Makoto, Rin and Avanna on the floor. Avanna cuddled herself up in a blanket. They watched a movie and a couple shows before a weather warning blared loudly on the TV, causing Avanna to jump a bit. The lights went out and Avanna clutched onto Rin's shirt with a small yelp. He jumped a bit too, but ended up putting his arm around the shaking girl.  
"It'll be okay Aviator." Jordan yawned, "I'll go get the flashlights." Jordan stood up, stumbling over Nagisa. They could hear him run into a couple things, but eventually he came back with a couple flashlights. He handed one to Makoto and one to Rin and then sat back on the couch. They all turned them on. "There. At least we have light. Hopefully it won't get to cold too quickly."  
"Looks like we'll be spending the night too." Nagisa stated. Avanna took Jordan's flashlight. She stumbled around a bit, but eventually the living room and kitchen were lit up with candles.  
"That's better." Avanna smiled. "Now where can you guys sleep? Sadly the study is filled up with pins and needles, so you can't sleep there. I could make room out here, but I don't know how comfortable the floor would be and I don't want guests sleeping on the floor. There's my room but I'm afraid Jordan's room isn't in the best condition right now."  
"Why not?" Rin asked.  
"Minerva, kind of... pooped in his room... and tracked it around, earlier today." Avanna laughed. She scanned her eyes over them. "And Jordan's down for the count." Jordan had already fallen asleep, "Seriously that boy could fall asleep during an earthquake."  
"I'll sleep with you Ava-chan!" Nagisa beamed.  
"Shh... I don't want Jordan to wake up. He really needs to rest." Makoto and Haru stood up from the couch and Avanna picked up Jordan's feet, placing them on the couch. She got a blanket out of a closet and wrapped it around Jordan, and placed a pillow under his head. "Come on, you can all sleep in my room."  
"W-What? There isn't enough space a-and-" Makoto's stuttering stopped as he stumbled over a chair. Avanna put her hands out, grabbing his arm to stop him from hitting the floor.  
"The couch is a small pull out bed, I have the recliner chair, and my bed. That's enough space for all of us." She led them all to her room. Lucky for them, it was too dark for her to see their blushing. She lit the candles in her room, and took the cushions off the couch, pulling out the bed. "I'll get some blankets. I don't want any of you to get cold." Haru removed his jacket and laid down in Avanna's bed.  
"Why are you getting in Avanna-chan's bed?!" Makoto called quietly.  
"I don't want to mess up my back." Haru stated simply.  
"But I wanted to sleep with Ava-chan!" Nagisa whined, as quietly as he could. Haru sat up.  
"My back will get messed up if I sleep on that chair, or that couch bed thing! I'm sleeping in her bed!" Rin grimaced. Avanna returned with a stack of blankets and pillows in both her arms.  
"Have you guys decided yet?" Avanna yawned, closing her door quietly, dropping a few pillows. She could just barely make out their faces, and she sighed. "Pick a number between one and ten."  
"3." Nagisa stated.  
"10." Rin said.  
"7." Makoto said.  
"5."Haru said.  
"Tachibana was the closest. It was 8." Avanna announced with a yawn. Makoto slightly grimaced at the name. She really was different when she was tired. She placed the blankets and pillows on the couch.  
"How was I the farthest... My back.. Uncomfortable..." The other whined. Avanna glared at all of them. They could barely make out her face, but the negative shift in the air was undeniable and they all simultaneously remembered how she was when she was tired.  
"I'll sleep on the recliner, gosh." She stated, but Makoto grabbed her hand before she could lay down.  
"No. That isn't fair to you." He said. Avanna sighed.  
"I mean..." Avanna was interrupted with a yawn, "3 people could fit on my bed, or on the couch, but I don't know if that would be anymore comfortable. So I'm going to lay down in my bed, close my eyes, and you guys just pick. Or don't. You can sleep outside. " Avanna climbed on her bed and under the covers. After a few seconds, the blankets on either side of her rustled. She opened her eyes and noticed Rin on one side of her and Makoto on the other. Haru and Nagisa both took the couch. Avanna smiled and in the sweetest, sing song voice she called out, "Goodnight~"  
Avanna had a hard time getting to sleep. She was smashed between these two big guys and she could feel Makoto grow tense since he laid down. Rin was facing away from her, and Makoto was facing straight up, no doubt just staring into the black abyss. Avanna smiled to herself and threw an arm around Makoto, pretending to be asleep. She heard him gasp slightly, but he caught himself as to not wake anyone. She grabbed onto his shirt and buried her face in his chest. She could feel his muscles becoming tenser. She always liked messing with Makoto, the most out of anyone else. He was so big, but was probably the most nervous and shy. Though it could also be because of a small crush she had started to develop on him. Honestly, she had a small crush on each one of the guys, except for Jordan.  
"Rin-chan needs space..." Avanna mumbled in her best sleepy voice. Just when he was finally starting to relax, she placed herself directly on top of Makoto. She put her head on his shoulder and still clutched his shirt tightly in her hand. One of her legs was on the right side of his body and the other laid in between his own legs. He tensed up again, but his arms wrapped around her waist so she wouldn't fall. She smiled, nuzzling into his neck. Makoto relaxed as he looked down at Avanna. He could feel her breath hit his neck with every exhale, and could feel her body rising and falling, with not only her own breathing but his too. She was so small compared to him, that it had a big effect. She had laid her hand over his heart, feeling the melodic bumps. The warmth of her body and his, chasing out all the cold from the non-heated house in the middle of a cold storm. He smiled, kissing her forehead, and resting his cheek on her head before falling asleep.

* * *

"Good morning. I see you all had fun." Jordan yawned as he entered the room. "Especially Makoto-kun and Aviator." Nagisa sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Rin groaned, nearly tumbling out of the bed. Haru simply sat up, looking around. Makoto and Avanna were still asleep, intwined in each other's arms. Jordan ran out of the room and came dashing back, taking several pictures of their sleeping figures with his phone. Rin stood up and lightly smacked Jordan's head and stumbled out of the room. Haru followed. Nagisa followed with his arms crossed, glaring at Makoto, Jordan patted his back and led him out, softly closing the door.  
Makoto woke up first, unsure what he should do. He didn't want to wake her, but simply laying under her until she awoke would be awkward, wouldn't it? I mean, she could sleep for days. Luckily enough for him, she started to toss about, and threw herself onto the other side of the bed. He stood up, and saw how Nagisa and Haru left the couch bed, and decided to clean it up for Avanna. He folded and stacked the blankets and pillows in his arm and exited the room.  
"Where should I put these?" Makoto half yawned as he walked down the hall. Jordan pointed to a closet.  
"Good morning to you too." Rin said. "I see you had fun last night. How'd you manage that sleeping position?"  
"No No! It's not like that. She rolled on top of me. I'm sure she said something like, 'Rin-chan needs more space.'" Makoto explained, his face growing redder by the second. He sat down at the kitchen table. Haru and Jordan had started making breakfast. Though the power was still out, so they made some fruit salad and sandwiches for everyone. They ate in almost complete silence, the storm still raging. Avanna sleepily stumbled out of her room and down the hall. The house was still fairly dark and most of the candles had been blown out. She started collecting most of the candles in her arms.  
"Whatcha doing?" Jordan asked.  
"The water's not out, so I'm going to take a hot bath. It's way too cold." She slumped away into the bathroom still half asleep. She placed the candles on the sink and floor, and lit them. She closed the door partially but still wanted to let the littlest bit of light from the hall inside the bathroom. She started the water, adding immense amounts of bubbles as the exceptional bathtub filled. She removed her clothes and sat down in the bath. Jordan stood up.  
"I can't let her fall asl-" Jordan couldn't finish his sentence before Haru had run into the bathroom.  
"Haru! No!" Makoto yelled. Rin and Makoto ran after him, but the distance between the bathroom and the kitchen was so small, Haru had already begun undressing down to his swimsuit. Jordan and Nagisa followed. When they all arrived inside the bathroom, Haru was already settling inside, sitting on the other end of the tub away from Avanna. "Haru, g-" Makoto began.  
"I don't care. He's not going to do anything." Avanna sighed. She reached up, and retied her bun.  
"Rin-chan and Mako-chan get to share a bed with you, and now Haru-chan gets to share a bath with you! It's no fair Ava-chan!" Nagisa whined, kneeling next to the bath.  
"You saw me shirtless." Avanna mentioned. "So you all got your chance to invade my privacy." Her voice was laced with sarcasm.  
"It's not the same." Nagisa cried, resting his head on the edge of the tub. Jordan sat against the door of the bathroom. Rin sighed and sat between Jordan and Haru. Makoto looked around and sat on the edge of the sink, knocking one of the candles in. The steam from the bath was a great contrast to the rest of the cold house.  
"I'll make it up to you somehow, okay." Avanna smiled, holding up Nagisa's chin. He blushed briefly before nodding with a huge smile. "Though I have no idea how. Maybe you can sleep over one day."  
"I wanna see your diving." Haru said.  
"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that." Rin added.  
"She was the best diver, and swimmer in general. She would've been captain of the team if she would've stayed on." Jordan said. Everyone looked very interested, but Makoto was staring at the tiles on the floor.  
"Well I usually did Twisting and Arm stand Dives. My best dives were the reverse 1 1/2 somersaults, 2 1/2 twists in the free position and Arm stand back 2 somersaults, 1 1/2 twists in the free position and of course a standard jackknife dive. Though our coach wanted me on pike dives rather than free, and more synchro. So I eventually left because, school just wasn't working out and well creative differences and some other things. I haven't been on an actual diving tower in... 2 years I think. But it was for the best." Avanna sighed, though her reminiscing smile faded. Jordan's face seemed to react to hers, as if they had both just remembered something.  
"Did something bad happen?" Haru asked. Avanna shifted in the water.  
"Jordan I want to get out." Avanna said.  
"Haru-kun, clear out." Jordan said. Haru got out of the bath reluctantly, and when everyone was behind Jordan, he picked up the towel from the rack and held it out in front of Avanna. She stood up and Jordan wrapped it around her, kissing her forehead. He held her hand as she stepped out and she hurried to her room. Jordan drained the bath.  
"Did Ava-chan get hurt?" Nagisa asked. Jordan nodded.  
"Can she not dive anymore?" Makoto asked, looking at her bedroom door.  
"Technically she can still dive. It's more of a point of whether or not she wants to." Jordan cleaned up the floor of the bathroom with a spare towel and threw it into the laundry basket, walking back to the living room. Haru, Makoto and Rin sat on the couch, and Nagisa and Jordan sat on the floor in front of it. Jordan had pulled out some old playing cards, for them. Avanna walked out of her room, and sat herself down in Jordan's lap. He put his arms around her.  
"This is a horrible hand." Avanna stated with a smile, but her voice was still sad.  
"Ava-chan. You know we are all friends, you can talk to us about anything." Nagisa mentioned, holding her hands in his.  
"I know Nagisa-chan." She looked up at him and his eyes were pleading. Everyone set down their cards.  
"We're here to help." Makoto said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Rin and Haru nodded in agreement. Jordan held her tighter.  
"I-I just don't want to talk about it right now..." Avanna choked on her words, "Maybe a different time."  
"It's okay." Jordan whispered, "You're safe now." He rubbed her arm. She smiled and looked up at everyone.  
"It is okay now. I have these 5 new guys. Water obsessed, swim freaks and the bossiest yet sweetest girl ever and it's okay now. I'm gonna be okay." Avanna smiled even brighter. "So don't you guys worry about me." Nagisa leaped forward, engulfing Jordan and Avanna in a hug. When he let go, Avanna sat down in between Makoto and Rin. She reached her arms out and pulled the them and Haru into a hug the best she could. With no hesitance they wrapped their arms around her.


End file.
